Time Ticks On
by MWolfL
Summary: A sequel to the episode Flea for Your Life. Life for the flea family has gotten better since the death of Boss Tick, and Itchy and Gnat are now an official couple. But is Boss Tick really dead? GnatXItchy


Time Ticks On

A.N. The very first story about the Flea Family from Tiny Toon Adventures! I was too impatient to wait for someone else to write one since I'm a big fan of the characters. Unlike most of my other stories, this will be a one-shot.

Four months after the episode _Flea for Your Life_ aired Steven Spielberg called Itchy, Gnat, Tick, Flio, and Mr. And Mrs. Flea into his office. They enlarged themselves so that Mr. Spielberg could see them better.

"Yes Mr. Spielberg?" Papa Flea asked.

"The company has received a lot of calls and letters about your last episode _Flea for Your Life_." Mr. Spielberg began. "Apparently you have gained quite a fan following. However, many fans are slightly disappointed, because they had been hoping for more on Itchy and Gnat."

"I guess they approve of our relationship then." Gnat smiled. "You know how some humans can be about relationships between two species."

"Yes, and due to these letters and calls I've decided to do a sequel for _Flea for Your Life_." Mr. Spielberg said.

"Cool!" Flio smiled. "Will we get more action in this one? Cause I was kinda left out of the action in the last one."

"Yes there will be action, but remember this episode will revolve around Itchy and Gnat so they will again be experiencing the most of it."

"Aw hopscotch." Flio pouted.

"Oh don't B negative Flio." Itchy joked; everyone else laughed. "Maybe we can give you a scene where you do a little fighting."

"All right!" Flio pumped a fist.

"This is all good, but what does this have to do with me?" Tick asked. "My character was 'killed' in the last one."

"That's the point of the plot: your character is going to 'come back from the dead' for revenge." Mr. Spielberg explained. "Not literally of course."

"Great, I always did want more acting roles." Tick smiled.

"Oo, oo! Can I hit him with a table again? I loved the noises he made when I did that last time." Itchy said excitedly, waving an arm.

Tick glared at her.

"No, most of this cartoon will take place outside the animals." Mr. Spielberg shook his head. "But you and Gnat will be fighting him in the bathroom, I'm sure there's something there you can use instead."

"The bathroom? Why the-" Mama Flea stopped because she remembered the tub, sink, and toilet. "Never mind I don't think I want to know."

"You'll find out later anyway." Mr. Spielberg smiled. "Now, it's time to talk things over with Wayne Kaatz and Ken Boyer.

Since this took place years ago there's not waiting for us at all, it's time for us to enjoy the show!

_Fade out, then fade in to the Tiny Toon logo, without characters or lettering. A magnifying glass hovers over the logo, revealing the Flea Family and Gnat. Scene shifts to title page: Time Ticks On. Written by Wayne Kaatz. Directed by Ken Boyer. Produced by Steven Spielberg. Scene opens on Elmyra's house, and camera lowers through the window until we see Furball sleeping. Close up on the Flea Family's fur-house. Itchy, Flio, Gnat and Gnat's new little sister Gnatasha are playing soccer with a ball made out of fur. We can see that they have gotten older, for Itchy, Gnat, and Flio look taller._

"Kick it here Gnat!" Itchy called out.

"Get it Itchy!" Gnat said after kicking the fur-ball.

Itchy caught it, and dribbled it over to a goal made out of bent fur. She almost got it into the goal, but Gnatasha got it away from Itchy very quickly.

"What-?" Itchy skidded to a halt. "Geez Gnatasha, are you part lightening bug or something?"

"Nope, just lots of practice!" Gnatasha called back, amused.

She then kicked the ball over to Flio, who got it into the opposite goal before Gnat could intercept him.

"All right, we won!" Flio cheered.

He and Gantasha high-fived each other.

"Dinner time!" Mama Flea called out.

The kids cheered and ran into the fur-house. Papa Flea followed.

"What's for dinner?" Papa Flea asked.

"Is it really necessary to ask?" Mama Flea rolled her eyes.

"Yay! Cat, my favorite!" Flio cheered.

"Hold on, is the coast clear?" Gnat asked.

"I'll check." Papa Flea looked through a periscope they made a long time ago. "Yep, no sign of that crazy Elmyra."

"All right, let's eat!" Itchy went over to the dinner blanket; the others soon followed.

The Flea Family and Gnat and Gnatasha all took a big bite. Furrball screeched with pain and grabbed his backscratcher. He scratched vigorously, getting rid of the painful itch. Afterwards, Furrball went back to sleep.

Later, Itchy and Gnat went to their spot on the tip of Furrball's tail.

"It's amazing how things have changed over the years." Gnat said, gazing towards the window.

"Yeah, you have a little sister who doesn't have to go through Boss Tick's tyranny." Itchy smiled.

"And you have gotten even more beautiful." Gnat added automatically; he then blushed upon realizing what he just said.

Itchy just smiled at him.

"You've gotten very handsome too." Itchy replied before kissing him on the cheek.

Gnat giggled in a lovestruck manner again. They then wrapped their arms around each other and gazed towards the window. They stopped when they heard amused snorting.

"Say Gnat, do you have any flea powder? Because I think there are a couple of pests **behind us**." Itchy smirked.

Flio and Gnatasha, who had been spying on their older siblings, zipped away with a startled cry.

"Those two." Gnat shook his head amused. "Just wait until they start dating."

"That will be a while for Flio, he has a lot of maturing to do first." Itchy replied, obviously just teasing her brother.

They both chuckled.

_Fade out. Fade in to nighttime outside the house, where a large, menacing shape is slowly making his way up towards the window. Scene shifts to the next day._

Itchy and Gnat decided to have lunch in the kitchen. Even though fleas prefer blood, being an anthro allows Itchy to eat human food too. Gnat and Itchy worked together to open the fridge door, then Gnat flew up to get the food on the higher shelves while Itchy searched along the lower shelves.

"Hey Itchy, I found some leftover turkey up here!" Gnat called down.

"Huh, I thought those only appeared after Thanksgiving." Itchy joked to herself before calling back: "Great, I found some cheese, lets get some bread and make sandwiches!"

"Right!" Gnat grabbed some of the turkey and put it into a little basket he brought. "You want dark meat or light?"

"Either's fine." Itchy replied. "What cheese do you want?"

"I kinda like the stinky kind, but knowing humans there won't be any there so better go with Parmesan." Gnat shrugged.

"You like the stinky kind?" Itchy was a little grossed out.

"Gnats are cousins of flies you know, we share some mannerisms." Gnat said as he flew down to her with the turkey.

"Well, just make sure not to eat any whenever you're about to kiss me." Itchy said as she finished gathering Parmesan and Swiss.

"No problem." Gnat smiled.

They closed the fridge door, made their sandwiches, and went outside to eat them.

"So, you're old enough to live on your own now, ever thought of getting a house of your own?" Gnat asked.

"Not yet, I'm pretty attached to my family." Itchy shook her head. "I want to wait until I get married first." She added with a smirk.

Gnat blushed and gulped.

"Oh." He said nervously.

"You're not ready yet huh?" Itchy guessed. "You don't have to be right away."

"I-I don't know whether I am or not. I guess I'm just waiting for the right time."

"It's okay, I'm not sure if I'm ready either." Itchy smiled. "But when I am you'll be the one I marry."

She then began to sing:

Some fleas may prefer other fleas

And bees prefer other bees

But me I don't care what species you are

If you have a good heart than you are a star

And we've been together through thin and thick

If it weren't for you I would've had to marry Tick

Not only that but you were very brave

You chanced the spray and my life you saved

Most important Gnat you're my best friend so it's true

No matter what I'll always love you

"Wow, that was great!" Gnat smiled.

"Not off-key this time?" Itchy asked.

"No way, your voice has become lovely."

"Thanks."

When they got back inside, they saw their younger siblings playing hide-and-seek on the floor.

"Hey do you want to join us?" Flio, who was the seeker at the moment, asked.

"Sure, we'll wait until you find my sister." Gnat nodded.

Flio soon found Gnatasha inside a lampshade.

"Ticks and flew, I see you!" Flio said.

"Okay, my turn!" Gnatasha smiled.

"Wait, our siblings want to join us." Flio said.

Gnatasha had nothing against this, so they did 'rock, paper, scissors' to determine who was going to be it. Gnat became it, so he counted to fifty while everyone else hid. No one saw a shadow slowly advance on Gnat, or a hand clasping itself over Gnat's mouth before he disappeared. Time passed, and Itchy, Flio and Gnatasha became worried. They decided to come out of their hiding spots, and when they did they discovered that Gnat was nowhere in sight.

"What happened to my brother?" Gnatasha asked.

"Hopefully nothing bad, we'd better cancel the game and find him." Itchy said. "Flio, you go tell mama and papa what happened. Gnatasha, you search the kitchen, I'll search the bedroom and bathroom."

"Right." Flio and Gnatasha saluted.

Mama Flea and Papa Flea, after hearing what happened, met up with Gnatasha in the kitchen while Flio went to help Itchy. There was no sign of Gnat in the kitchen or bedroom, but Itchy got a big shock in the bathroom.

"Gnat!" Itchy gasped.

Gnat was tied up, and Boss Tick was dangling him over the toilet!

"I thought Boss Tick was bathed." Flio whispered.

"He must've escaped." Itchy whispered back.

Mama Flea, Papa Flea, and Gnatasha caught up with Itchy and Flio at this point, and saw what was happening. Gnatasha almost flew to Gnat, but Papa Flea held her back. They listened in as Boss Tick started to speak...

"Now you little fly, dump Itchy and let me marry her or you'll be taking the big flush!" Boss Tick ordered.

"No way, nothing could ever make me stop loving her." Gnat refused.

"Then goodbye you little pest!" Boss Tick growled as he dropped Gnat!

"NO!" Itchy said as she leapt high into the air, caught Gnat, and landed safely on the other side of the toilet.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old flea-ancee." Boss Tick smiled.

"Yeah, **very reluctant** flea-ancee." Itchy retorted. "Marrying you is a fate worse than dipping."

"Why you-!" Boss Tick jumped down and ran towards Itchy.

"Uh-oh, where's a table when you need one?" Itchy commented before running away screaming.

Gnatasha flew over to Gnat and untied him.

"Thanks sis, I'd better help Itchy." Gnat said before flying into the air.

Boss Tick did get hit on the head, but not by Gnat or Itchy. Unexpectedly, Flio was the one who hit Boss Tick! He grabbed a q-tip and whacked Boss Tick on the head just before Boss Tick grabbed Itchy's arm.

"Here's a 'tip' for you, Tick." Flio glared. "Stay away from my sister!"

"You little frog biter!" Boss Tick said angrily, leaping toward Flio.

Flio hopped out of the way in time, and tossed the q-tip to Itchy. Itchy started whacking Boss Tick on the head repeatedly.

"I - *OW!* - hate - *YOWCH!* - de-ja-vus." Boss Tick muttered between whacks.

Itchy kept whacking Boss Tick until the q-tip broke, and then ran away again. Boss Tick wobbled dazedly at first, then shook his head and grabbed one of the q-tip pieces. Gnat grabbed the other, and when Boss Tick had Itchy cornered Gnat flew between them looking like a gnat in shining armor. He and Boss Tick then fought with the q-tips as if they were swords, until Gnat was able to unarm Boss Tick.

"Any last words?" Gnat asked.

"Yes: do you know these aren't real swords?" Boss Tick smirked evilly.

"Yeah, why?"

As a response, Boss Tick punched Gnat aside. Gnat fell to the ground unconscious.

"Gnat!" Itchy gasped, running over to him

Boss Tick cut her off and pulled out a real dagger!

"This is your last chance, marry me or marry no one!" Boss Tick pointed the dagger at her threateningly.

"Go ahead, I'd rather be dead than marry you." Itchy held her head up defiantly.

"So be it!" Boss Tick raised the dagger...

"ITCHIANA!" Papa Flea and Mama Flea cried.

"Itchy no!" Flio cried and Gnatasha gasped.

Suddenly, Gnat woke up and took the dagger for Itchy! He fell to the ground with the dagger in his chest. Everyone looked at Gnat, too horrified to speak. Except for Boss Tick that is, he was only startled. He was then about to grab the dagger again, but Itchy beat him to it!

"You killed the only one I'll ever love." Itchy glared, trying not to cry. "You're going to pay for that!"

She backed Boss Tick towards the tub. He took that opportunity to leap into the tub, but Itchy leapt onto one of the faucet handles. Gnatasha joined her, and they both turned it on before Boss Tick realized his mistake.

"NOOOOOO!" Boss Tick cried as the water pushed him down the drain.

Itchy and Gnatasha waited a few seconds before turning the water off, and then went over to Gnat.

"Brother?" Gnatasha said worriedly.

Gnat groaned a little, proving he was still alive. Itchy was relieved, but knew that Gnat still stood a chance of dying. Flio quickly went to get the flea doctor, who lived on Bryon, and the flea doctor was able to fix Gnat.

"Now, no more flying until you're all better." The flea doctor said after bandaging Gnat.

"Of course doctor." Gnat smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime." The flea doctor smiled before turning to Mama Flea and Papa Flea. "You'd better get him home right away."

"We will." Papa Flea said.

He then gently picked up Gnat and they all went to Gnat's house, which was located behind the couch (the vacuum cleaner never reached back there). Gnat's parents were horrified to hear what had happened, but were relieved to hear that Gnat would survive. Itchy stayed with Gnat while he healed, and nursed him back to health. When Gnat was well enough to go back outside, he realized that he was finally ready for something important. He waited until he and Itchy were out taking a walk along the flower garden in the front yard so that he could get some fresh air.

"Itchy, I was wondering, are you ready to get married?" Gnat asked.

"More than ready, when I saw you lying there with that dagger I thought that I had lost my chance. Then I realized that I actually had been ready to marry you the whole time, I just didn't know it." Itchy said. "Why?"

"Because I'm ready to get married too." Gnat smiled. "That is, if you'll..."

Itchy kissed him, this time on the lips. Gnat never felt his heart beat so fast before.

"Of course I'll marry you." Itchy smiled.

This time, Gnat kissed Itchy, causing her heart to beat faster.

They told the news to their parents, who were really happy for the couple. The wedding was held outside, in front of all the bugs. Flio did double duty as best man and ringbearer, and Gnatasha was a bridesmaid (they decided that they didn't need a flower girl...or petal girl in this case). Itchy wore a gown made from Queen Anne's lace, while Gnat wore a tux made of dyed dog fur. After the wedding, Gnat and Itchy got their own home in the corner of the kitchen. It was made out of a modified mouse hole, with one entrance for the kitchen and another for the garden.

Much later, Itchy and Gnat had children. A flea named Fledith (Edith) and a gnat named Gnivan (Ivan).


End file.
